Thank You
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Gabriella hates her birthday's for no reason. Now, she's turning 17, and surprises, thank you's and presents await. Troyella. In honor of VANESSA HUDGENS BIRTHDAY!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA HUDGENS!!**

**:) This One-Shot is made in honor for the beautiful Baby V for her 20th birthday!**

**

* * *

**

_December 14th, 2008._

Today is the day Gabriella Montez has been dreading since the year started. Today Gabriella Montez does not want to go to school – the only day every year she does not want to go to school. Today, was Gabriella Montez's 17th birthday.

Gabriella was sleeping on her comfortable bed, in Troy Bolton's overly large shirt with shorts underneath. She was in a deep sleep, until someone kiss her. Gabriella imagined it was Troy Bolton. Her eyes were still closed, enjoying the kiss and dream, until Troy pulled back. If only he would really do that, it was just a dream, and it felt so real. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and groaned, seeing the bright sun. "Mmm, good dream," she mumbled to herself.

"What was your dream about?" Out walked from her bathroom door was Troy Bolton. "You know, you don't lock your doors at night? Very dangerous Bella bear. Oh, by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled, tiredly and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't be mad at him whatsoever. "Thanks Troy. Now if you don't mind, im going back to bed and not waking up until tomorrow." she said, throwing her big comforter over her head.

Troy pulled down the blanket, meeting her big brown, beautiful eyes. "Come on, Gabs, you have to go to school" he smiled.

"But I don't want toooooooooooooo"she covered her eyes.

"But you will"

"I know" she said, throwing her arms down from her face.

"So what was that dream about?"

Gabriella's face flushed, "Uh, um, I don't remember now." she lied. Troy smiled, a bit amused.

"Okay, well get ready, I'll be downstairs." Troy said, getting up and walking out the door.

* * *

Her birthday wish? She wanted Troy Bolton to be hers. Only Troy Bolton, and that will satisfy her forever. Gabriella sighed, _That's never going to happen._ Gabriella walked down the steps of her house and found Troy sitting on her couch, watching tv.

"Aren't you a little comfortable" she said playfully.

Troy chuckled, turning off the tv. "Maybe," he stood up, walking to Gabriella, "Happy Birthday Bella Bear" Troy embraced her into a tight, big hug. Gabriella smiled into the hug and took in his scent and her knees buckled. Good thing she was holding onto Troy. "You were suppose to dress in a skirt for your birthday!"

Gabriella laughed, "That's never going to happen Troy."

"Sharpay's going to kill me."

"I've heard that line so many times." Gabriella laughed, grabbing a granola bar and throwing another to Troy – which he caught easily.

"You won't after we're all gone," Troy joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Don't be making fun of our friends." She said, walking towards the door, pulling her flats on.

* * *

If only she had Troy Bolton. Too bad he had a girlfriend. Gabriella frowned. He would never be hers. She had to keep telling herself that, although, she never grasped that fact. "Smile Bella Bear! It's your birthday!" Troy chuckled. Gabriella smiled, just for him. Soon, Troy smiled making her grin for real. "So, I couldn't get you anything for your birthday. . . I'm sorry. I spent it all on Sarah" His girlfriend. Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes, she was hurt though. "But, I promise you I will make it up" he smiled.

The two were walking towards the entrance, and she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. _You,_ "It's fine Troy." she said in a small voice.

"No it's not, your my best friend and I knew that I had to buy you something." he was bringing himself down.

"_Troy,_" she gave him a stern look.

Troy sighed, "Still making it up to you. But, we'll start it with a hug." he smiled opening his arms for her. Gabriella smiled and she gave him her famous big bear hug. Soon, they felt more people jump into the hug. Gabriella giggled hearing her friends voices.

"1...2...3.." she heard Troy say.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABI!" Her friends shouted. People were looking at them and they laughed seeing the big group of hug.

Gabriella giggled into Troy's chest and he smiled. Everyone pulled back from the hug, gathering around Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was still holding onto Troy, while his arms were limply at his side. "Uh, Bella. . ."

"Oh," she blushed furiously, pulling back and looked at the ground. She felt completely stupid. Sharpay jumped right in front of Gabriella, smiling.

"I got you a present!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Close your eyes!"

"Noooo" Gabriella shouted, making an attempt to run away, but she didn't get so far since Troy grabbed her hand.

Gabriella frowned. "Bella" Troy said giving her a serious look.

Gabriella sighed. "Fine" she walked over to Sharpay again. "Sorry Shar"

Sharpay smiled. Her attempt to run away didn't seem to make Sharpay mad. "Here" Sharpay gave her a big pink rectangular box.

"Wow." Gabriella said, after opening the box. Sharpay got her a strapless,light blue gown that went down to the ground.

Gabriella was speechless. "It's for the winter ball that's next week" Sharpay smiled.

"Thank you, _so_ much. You seriously didn't have to buy me something _this_ big!" Gabriella smiled, looking at the beautiful blue gown.

"I wanted to, Gabs. You deserve it" Sharpay smiled. Gabriella smiled at her giving her a big hug. "Happy Birthday Gabs" Sharpay mumbled into Gabriella's hair.

When Gabriella's head was on Sharpay's shoulder for the hug, she saw Troy with his girlfriend Sarah, holding hands. Her face faltered but then she giggled. "Thank you" The two pulled back and next, Zeke was up.

"Happy birthday Gabi!" Zeke exclaimed, taking his two hands from behind. His left hand was held with Gabriella's favorite snicker doodle cookies and the other hand was a blue box.

Gabriella opened the blue box seeing an album book. Gabriella smiled. "That's so sweet" she giggled.

Zeke chuckled. "It has almost all the picture of all of us together, and we all signed it."

"Awh Zeke" She gave him a big hug. "Thank you!"

Zeke laughed. "No problem" Gabriella set her snicker doodle cookies and album book on top of her pink box.

Jason was up next. Jason smiled sheepishly, "I kinda didn't have money, but I made you a t-shirt."

Gabriella laughed. "Awh, its fine" Gabriella smiled. Jason handed her a folded up white t-shirt. Gabriella unfolded it and smiled. On it, was written with glitter glue saying 'I love my best friends'

"Check out the back"

Gabriella turned it around and laughed. 'Jason owns!' was written on the back. Gabriella laughed and gave him a hug, "Thanks Jase."

"Happy happy birthday!" he chuckled.

Kelsi laughed at her boyfriend and smiled at Gabriella. "Happy birthday Gabi" Kelsi handed her a card. "Sorry it's not much."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, opening the card. "It's fine! I didn't want presents but you guys got me them anyway." she laughed. Gabriella opened the card and found a Starbucks and Pac Sun gift cards. Gabriella giggled, she loved Starbucks! And Pac Sun was her favorite place to shop.

"Happy birthday" Kelsi smiled softly.

"Thank you!" She gave her a big hug.

Chad came up smiling. "Happy birthday Gabsterrrr!" He handed her a wrapped up present. Gabriella laughed seeing all the tears at his attempt to wrap. "Yeaaaah, I don't know how to wrap it up, really." he chuckled.

Gabriella giggled. "It's alright." she tore the wrapper and found a basketball and a foot ball in a box. Gabriella smiled. Typical Chad and sports.

"Like it? Because I know you like basketball and football!" Chad laughed.

"Yeah" she giggled.

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks" she gave him a hug. Taylor smiled, carrying a heavy cubicle present. "Jeez Tay!" Taylor smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you'd like it!" Gabriella unwrapped her present and gasped. Taylor had gotten her the set of Twilight books with a t-shirt of Robert Pattinson who played Edward.

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, since you haven't finished the series yet and you keep borrowing my books, I just had to get it for you" Taylor was pulled into a bear hug. Taylor laughed, "Happy Birthday Gabi."

"Thank you!" Gabriella pulled back. She smiled at all her friends, "Thanks so much guys! Group hug!" She tackled Chad, since he was pretty buff to handle it. And everyone else joined in laughing. They pulled back, all smiling. Troy was still holding hands with Sarah, so Gabriella assumed Sarah got into the hug as well. The 15 minute bell rang, signaling they had 15 minutes until class started. "Crap, I can't carry this around all day."

"We'll take it to my car," Troy said. Gabriella agreed. "I'll see you later" Troy kissed Sarah good bye and Gabriella frowned, _I wish that was me._

Gabriella looked at her friends, and they were giving her a sympathetic smile. Gabriella smiled sadly back, until she felt someone kiss her cheek, and she froze.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella" Kent, the soccer captain told her.

She smiled. "Thanks Kent."

"Would you like to go to the ball with me next week?"

Gabriella smiled brightly, "Awh, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Alright, i'll call you tonight." he smiled and kissed her cheek, and jogged off, leaving Gabriella in daze.

"Wow" Gabriella smiled. The girls squealed happily and Troy frowned.

* * *

"What a tiring day." Gabriella said sitting in Troy's truck right after school, closing the truck door.

Troy chuckled. "Only for you"

"Saying thank you every 5 minutes is kind of a pain" She groaned.

"At least its over" he joked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "So, don't you have plans with Sarah tonight?" Gabriella asked, a bit of hurt evident in her voice.

Troy sighed, "No, its your birthday, and since your mom isn't home, im spending time with you" he smiled.

Gabriella smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Yay!" she giggled.

Troy chuckled, pulling into Gabriella's driveway. "Alright, let's take these presents in." Troy said helping Gabriella with her presents.

Once they were in her house, they were upstairs in Gabriella's room. Gabriella was looking at everything she got. And Troy was looking at his email. "Excited for the ball next week?" he asked Gabriella, swiveling her chair, to face Gabriella.

"I guess so." Gabriella shrugged. "If Kent calls, I think i'll say yes." she said looking at the pretty blue dress that Sharpay had gotten her, missing Troy's beautiful blue eyes sadden.

"It's a pretty dress Sharpay got you" Troy said.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe she got it" Gabriella smiled, fingering the dress on her bed. "Have you asked Sarah to the ball yet?"

"No, I keep forgetting."

"Oh. Well im gonna try the dress on." Gabriella said grabbing the delicate gown and walking to her bathroom.

"I wanna see it, so come back out" She heard Troy say.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but thought she looked pretty decent. But the dress was absolutely gorgeous. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Why couldn't she be pretty enough to be Troy's girlfriend? The gown went to the ground, leaving about 2 feet left over, but with heels, it'll be a bit shorter. She loved gowns and dresses that were long.

Gabriella took a breath and fixed her hair a bit. "You take forever Bella Bear" Gabriella giggled and opened her bathroom door. Troy was standing right outside, so when she opened the door and took a step, she ran into his built chest.

"Whoa." She blushed, "Sorry, didn't know you were there."

Troy didn't say one word. He was looking down at the beautiful girl right in front of him. "Sorry" she heard his husky voice say. Troy stepped aside and stayed where he was. Gabriella stood against the wall.

"So," she smiled, "What do you think?" she twirled around once.

Troy smiled walking towards her. "I think you could change one thing."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her dress. "Nothings wro --" she stopped mid sentence when she realized Troy was inches away from her.

"I want that smile, to be real." he smiled, and caged her in. He leaned down, and Gabriella's breath quickened. His lips, met hers, and they were in heaven. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

When air was needed the both pulled back, breathless. Gabriella smiled softly. "My dream came true."

"Only because that dream wasn't a dream, it was real." he kissed her softly again.

"You kissed me this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly. "I had to run to the bathroom quietly right after."

"Awh," she smiled.

"You look so beautiful in this dress." he smiled against her lips.

Gabriella smiled too, "Thank you" he captured her lips. "Just what I wanted for my birthday. You."

"You have me, and Sarah and I are over."

"Oh, good" she smiled.

"Happy birthday," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"And one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, my beautiful Bella." he whispered, lovingly.

"I love you too."

And they kissed.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA! :)**

**Aaaah, I thought this was so cute :) Now im protesting whether or not I should write another one-shot for Vanny's birthday. I might, but then I might not, because I let out all the fluff on this one, kinda. Haha.**

**Review! And maybe, it'll determine if I write the other one-shot :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3**


End file.
